The instant invention relates generally to wood burning heating units and more specifically it relates to a self loading wood burning stove.
Numerous wood burning heating units have been provided in prior art that are adapted to automatically feed fuel thereto. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,355,587; 4,442,825 and 4,444,538 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.